Crimping tools for crimping a double connection generally comprise a tool head having a frame, a pressing jaw axially stationary on the frame and a pressing jaw axially guided on the frame, and further comprising a drive for the axially guided pressing jaw, the axially stationary pressing jaw having at least two anvil plates provided with working profiles and the axially guided pressing jaw having at least two associated punch plates provided with working profiles, and the frame having two cover plates spaced apart from one another and provided with parallel aligning surfaces for at least one of the punch plates and at least one of the anvil plates. Tools of this kind are used for crimped connections of a connector, for example a plug type connector of deformable metal, and the end of a cable comprising a conductor and insulation. For this purpose on the one hand a conductor claw of the connector is joined to the cable conductor and on the other hand an insulation claw of the connector is joined to the cable insulation. Tools of this kind may be provided with a manual drive, so that they are usually in the form of pliers provided with two handles adapted to pivot oppositely to one another. A drive of this kind may contain a toggle joint or a cam mechanism. More extensive mechanization may provide an electric motor or a pneumatic cylinder or similar drive means designed and arranged in each case to move the axially guided pressing jaw.